User blog:Votesmall/Karate Kid Virus
Well, this is probably the strangest thing I've ever seen. After getting admin rights, I started taking a look at uncategorized pages to see which ones were due for deletion. I ended up coming across this one, and I deleted it, but I wanted to make sure to preserve it just for the bizarre factor alone. So, here it is in all its strange glory, untouched. Votesmall (talk) 22:21, July 4, 2018 (UTC) This is a serious topic that is of ZERO laughing matter. What you're about to read is a 100% true topic about a MAJOR problem in the world right now. The Virus The Karate Kid Virus (TKKV) (Scientifically named Raidoul Delousis) is a virus that ties together strongly with the 1984 movie "The Karate Kid". The virus has became a worldwide problem, and many scientists believe the virus could be a threat not only to humans, but for animals, ecosystems, and the entire world. Scientists have been looking into the virus and have came to the conclusion that Raiduol Delousis is a virus that is upon nothing the human race has ever came across. Although no one is 100% sure how the virus originally broke out, many think that the culprits were Japanese citizens who illegally put the movie onto the internet several years after the original movie was released. How It Spreads The Karate Kid Virus is a very, very, very abnormal virus. It behaves in a way unlike any other virus does. The virus is, believe it or not, NOT a bacterial infection. In fact, it technically is not a disease, however it is a non-tangible disease that is cause by radiation. You see, when the film was put online by the Japanese, it created an online virus. Years after the online virus was formed, the USB was common. That same group of Japanese people used a USB to take the virus out of the computer and to mess around with it. It is thought that they put it in an iPad charger. They put it into the charger during a storm, and more specifically, they put it into the charger at the same time lightning struck while their WiFi was turned on. It resulted in the virus being released via WiFi connection. The program spread through radio waves, and it developed a "mind of its own". It "shocked the whole world," and every one "got it". This is not true. However, people are at a high risk of getting the disease. It can spread four ways: .Getting your leg swept 11 times .Attempting to watch The Karate kid on a device .Being close to something that has the virus .Being close to the radio waves that contain the virus Infection There are 96 countries globally that have the virus, the worst affected country is Somalia. The symptoms are very long lasting, and the disease has 99% fatality rate. Symptoms The symptoms include: #1: Coughing and a Runny nose. #2: If #1 lasts longer that six weeks... #3: Vomiting and Diarrhea at the same time with #1 for 2 months. #4: Weakening, swelling, and tearing muscles, particularly legs added to the symptom palette. #5: Leg breaking. #6: Death. Cure There is currently no cure for the virus. Stop The Virus So far, 2,780,000 lives have been claimed due to the virus. Many people have made anti-The Karate Kid virus campaigns. The campaigns are made in hopes that a cure for the virus will be made. Even several years after the virus first broke out, it remains one of the worst world problems of all time. The worst part, no one is safe from the virus. Category:Blog posts